


I Did It

by TryingToMystrade (TryingToScribble)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, emotions confuse mycroft, happy crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToMystrade
Summary: Mycroft comes home early to be with Greg when he gets the call but he's too late and Greg is crying. Greg is crying!Another one making its way over from Tumblr. Written when I graduated from university and I had FEELS.





	I Did It

“Gregory, I’m home!” Mycroft called out as he let the front door fall closed behind him. He hung his coat up on the rack and left his umbrella in its stand. He would usually then take the time to sit on the lower steps of the stairs to remove his shoes but there was no reply to his call.

 

“Gregory?” He shouted again, a little concerned since Greg was not supposed to be out today. Not that he wasn’t allowed to go where he pleased, but he wasn’t expected to be anywhere but home on his day off. Especially as he knew Mycroft was coming home early to be there for Gregory when he got the news he was waiting for.

 

Mycroft made his way through the house, periodically calling his partner’s name, but there wasn’t an answer. It wasn’t until Mycroft passed their bedroom door that he heard signs of someone inside. 

 

He heard hushed sobs. Oh dear.

 

Turning the handle of the bedroom door, Mycroft stepped inside the room slowly to test the waters, so to speak. He wanted to gauge the situation before he jumped feet first into it. However, at the sight of his Gregory sat on the floor by the end of the bed with his body curled over his knees in a state of distress, he had no choice but to follow his feet to his husband. Mycroft sat down beside him and immediately put his arm around him to show Greg that he wasn’t alone.

 

Mycroft said nothing but held Greg close and pressed soft kisses into his hair until he calmed down enough to speak.

 

His first words were muffled and Mycroft gently asked him to repeat himself.

 

“I did it.” Greg said to his knees between a few harsh breaths. “I actually did it.” He let out a startled laugh and that turned into another round of sobs. To say Mycroft was confused was an understatement.

 

Mycroft was a genius and could tell you the stories of a thousand people on a bad day but for the life of him, he couldn’t work out Gregory. It was one of the many reasons that he married him.

 

Mycroft brushed his hand through Greg’s hair in a soothing gesture. “Gregory? I don’t understand. What has you so upset?”

 

Greg shook his head at the question and began to wipe furiously at his tear stained cheeks. “I’m not. I’m not upset.” He rushed to clarify and finally looked up at his husband. Mycroft saw the truth in his eyes but the confusion still on Mycroft’s face made Greg continue explaining. “I don’t know what I’m feeling but I’m not upset, I promise. I’ve just been waiting so long for the call that I think I might have cried for any outcome.” Greg uncurled slightly and reached out to grab at Mycroft’s arm. “I did it.” He said again with a watery smile.

 

It took Mycroft a moment to process the conflicting information he was receiving but Greg’s flash of teeth told Mycroft everything and then he smiled to match Greg’s. “You did it.” He said with pride. “I never doubted you could.”

 

He pulled Gregory against him again and pressed kisses to his temple and cheek. Greg laughed a little hoarse though calming sobs as his body relaxed against Mycroft’s.

 

“I’m a bloody grown man happy crying on my bedroom floor.”

 

Greg felt Mycroft’s returning laugh through his whole body as it rumbled in his chest. “I promise not to tell anyone.” He said and paused before adding, “Detective Chief Inspector.”

 

They both grinned.


End file.
